User blog:RoaringRexe/My Anniversary
Woot Woot, the day I came into this Wiki. Really cool moment for me and all cause this Wiki has kinda like, made my life happier and shit. Anyways story time! My parents were out drinking and I was home alone as a small twelve year old child scrolling around the internet with some music, don’t remember which song. But I decided. Heeey, it would be kinda cool to write a Death Battle. So I googled up “Fan Made Death Battles” and I found a certain Wikia which you guys already know. So I joined and edited my profile, sadly to make the cringiest edit on this website. Like really, don’t look at it. I’m actually begging you here. Please? Alright cool. Anyways I joined Chat and saw lots of people talking, I only remember Quaunt and Para in there. I said the “Ello” and asked for Marvel Opponents. So the Chat was fun and all lots of warm welcomes, reBut ysulting in me being hooked. So I stayed and all, met lots of new peeps. Didn’t really comment that much, just took a really long time to finish a single battle. That being Sindel VS Black Canary. Which was dog shit. Yeah. Anyways it’s been a year ever since me joined? Aaaaaaaand holy fuck some people actually hate me. But some like me which I find really cool. Anyways time for the mentioning friendship le list. These are the peeps that make me happy when they enter Chat. When I’m not being a bitch and holding a grudge that is. Welp here we go, no offense to others that aren’t on the list. GA. Easily my Best Friend to me, probs not to you but you are to me. I honestly find you to be a really cool person who made me into VainGlory Trash (Hue) and honestly helped me with a lot of problems. Your amazingly good fights and overall chillish behavior is why I consider you to be a Best Friend. In other words, Thank You for many things. Masta. I think you saw me typing in Chat one day, and we just started talking? Yeah I think how it went down. Anyways we talked in PMs for a bit which resulted in you and me just well, getting along. Also Masta X Rex probs not a good ship but eh. You’re just like, that guy who I can count on to make me laugh or help. Thank you for all the comfort. Afro. Probs my brother like figure, you have kinda worried me at times but the amount of times we get along and laugh with each other is insane IMO. You just kinda give me this upbeat sorta vibe. Yes we have our shaky moments which can kinda escalate but overall you are a cool dude. And everyone else. Can't thank all of you enough for such a blast! Thanks, hope it last when I get to Chat Mod. Warp ''' Kalt is gay- Anyways thank you so much as well for all the good times together. Getting me back into RWBY was cool and I think we have a good friendship. I don't know how we met but I am glad we did meet, you shed lots of good times on me and your battles are fucking amazing beyond belief, and I hope we get to be friends longer like the other peeps on this blog. Thank you for our friendship. '''Gia Another best friend who has helped me though some times. You're easly one of the best Admins and is an overall chill dude. Your battles, persoanlity, jokes, and everything is what makes you awesome. And hey, you should have gotten a lot of things. Thank you for such a good time. Category:Blog posts